Riddinghood
by Furyianna
Summary: Explicit! Our beloved heroin works at a café called Las Noches. It is a maid Café where the workers dress up in scandalous outfits ranging from the simple maid outfit to things that barely covers anything at all. She was never one looking for love though, she liked being alone so she wasn't distracted from work. But things always change with time.
1. Night time ride!

Our beloved heroin works at a café called Las Noches. It is a maid Café where the workers dress up in scandalous outfits ranging from the simple maid outfit to things that barely covers anything at all. Sammy loved to work here, she was paid a fair amount and could help her grandmother who was bed ridden. She would do anything her grandmother asked her to without a single question. So when her grandmother made her a beautiful but girly Lolita dress accented in red, she couldn't refuse! She was a fairly normal girl with brown hair that was just past her shoulders and gray eyes that matched the moon. She was short standing at 5ft 2 ½ ". She was never one looking for love though, she liked being alone so she wasn't distracted from work. But things always change with time

Chapter 1: Night time ride

Sammy was working late today in a short skirt midriff dress that was accented in blue. She wiped her forehead smiling lightly at the work she had done. She had gotten quite a few good tips today, as well as a few gropes that she was growing used to. 'Only one more costumer then I can go home!' she looked over at the man with glasses her hair bouncing in its ponytail that was tied up with a blue ribbon. "Can I get you anything else?" She smiled sweetly at him as he looked her over almost in an analyzing type manor.

"I could go for another glass" He motioned to his cup which was nearly empty.

"I'll get right on that" She picked up his glass going into the back room sighing tiredly seeing her boss walk over

"Who are you making that for?" She smiled.

"For the man at table two" He rubbed his chin.

"Interesting seeing there is no one there, go home." Sammy looked at him surprised, she looked through the window and sure enough he wasn't there. She shrugged setting the tray down not thinking a thing about it seeing as the bill had been paid, so she went to go change.

Sammy smiled carrying her small satchel over her shoulder looking around happily "What a nice night, full moon to" She decided to take the long route home putting her phone on silent so she wasn't bothered by it. While walking Sammy heard something behind her, she stopped and turned around her head tilting to the side her hair still up in its ponytail. "Hello? Someone there?" she didn't see anyone there making her shake her head her hair bouncing at the slight movement. When she turned around her gray eyes meeting similar orbs that were mere inches from her face. "Ah!" She moved to back up tripping slightly making the man catch her.

"Careful pup" He murmured pulling her close to him his lips brushing her ear as his ear length hair tickled her nose. He was so close, Sammy's heart started to pound harder in her chest as the man pulled back. There was something off about him, his hair was wilder than before, and his canine teeth were sharper. She looked up at him.

"Did you follow me out of the café?" He looked at her and chuckled deeply making the sound reverberate in her ears sending a chill down her spine.

"No I waited and then simply walked behind you." He pushed his glasses up looking down at her as she spoke again "That's the same thing as following" She argued crossing her arms.

"What are you some kind of weirdo?" The man smiled.

"No I just found that scent, your scent _arousing._" Sammy felt her cheeks flush a light pink as she looked up at him.

"Well I'll be going now" She moved to go around him but he grabbed her arm pulling her against him making her pull away trying to get free "Let go!" He picked her up taking her deeper into the forest away from the path "Where are you taking me?" She was still trying to get away. His gray eyes flashed dangerously at her making her go quite only letting out a small noise when he pushed her into a tree holding her by her waist.

"I thought you would like this, such a tease. Flaunting your body and scent every night and day at that café. It's cruel, but now your mine" He leaned forward licking up her neck making her shudder as her eyes widened as she pushed against him wanting free.

"Get off! Please!" She shoved against him but froze when she felt his arousal pushed against her inner thigh. He chuckled deep letting the sound vibrate through his whole body.

"Cute keep going" He pulled her off the tree roughly untying her dress letting the straps fall off her shoulders as he bit down at the juncture of her shoulder and neck hard only stopping when he tasted a light hint of copper. Sammy couldn't help the moan as he head tilted back allowing him more access before she realized what she had done. She glared hard at him trying to get free again making her dress fall farther off her body. The wolfish man looked down at her smiling at her before pulling off her dress completely making his pray gasp and wiggle feeling uncomfortable with his steady gaze that always seemed to be analyzing the way she moved, the smallest sound she made, and of course the way her look changed as he continued his game. "Giving up?" He breathed against her neck as her arms wrapped around his neck his hand reaching up letting her hair fall out of its tie.

"Not necessarily" She dug her nails into his back trying at anything to get free. The man moaned at the feeling in his back before he slammed her into the tree again knocking the air out of her as his hand slipped behind her roughly ripping her bra off. He let go of her completely looking at her, his eyes glazed over with lust. She covered herself shivering lightly looking for a way out when he came forward moving her hands.

"Stop that, your beautiful" He kissed her lips gentler than she thought possible, she tried to knee him in his crotch before he pinned her legs. "Fine I'll go faster since your impatient" He ripped her underwear off of her with his sharp claw like nails kissing her again this time rougher. She kicked him hard getting away, she ran as fast as she could hoping to get away looking back for a second. In that second he got in front of her shoving her hard into the same tree as before pinning her hands behind her. He forced his tongue into her mouth playing with her, he like the chase. Sammy fought against him wanting to get away her tongue attempting to force him out only getting a hearty moan out of the guy. He moved down nipping one of her breasts flicking his tongue over her nipple while his hand twisted and played with her other nipple.

"Ahh!" Sammy tried to keep silent but she had never felt anything like this before and it seemed he knew just how to do everything to make her cry out. She looked down at him blushing deeper if possible hearing a chuckle come from him.

"You're so sensitive, are you a virgin?" She looked off to the side making him smirk "I'll take that as a yes" He got on his knees still abusing her breasts biting the tips with his canine making Sammy writhe under him. He started kissing down leaving her whining for more. She wanted to run but she knew it wouldn't do anything at all but make him harder. "You act like you don't want this but down here says differently" He kissed above her clit making her moan in want, she was starting to lose herself.

"S-sto-mmhah-op!" He leaned forward licking her gently her mouth make a noise that make her blush grow, he seemed encouraged by this and started licking rougher playing with her. He wanted her begging him before he'd do anything. He dove his tongue inside her making her moan again. Sammy felt hot something in her stomach growing with each lick. "Nnngh-mm" She felt her body go tense as she came, his tongue lapping up all she released. He pulled back licking his lips as he stood up picking her up her legs instinctively wrapping around him so she wasn't dropped his member rubbing against her she grinded back wanting more. His hand sliding between them to rub her, she held onto him tighter wanting him in her.

"You taste good; do you want me to stop?" His voice was husky when he kissed her again her eyes sliding shut as she moved her hands unable to get them out from behind her. She wondered when he got the ribbon from her dress to tie them there. He pulled back looking at Sammy smirking at his handy work. He took her breast into his mouth playing with them again making Sammy writhe wanting more than that. He slipped a finger inside her.

"P-please Hah!" He looked at her his arousal growing painfully hard at the hint in her voice. He moved his finger in and out in an agonizingly slow pace. Sammy tried to move her hips into his hand but he held her firmly.

"Please what?" Sammy looked at him making his heart skip a beat. She was panting lightly giving him the best view he had seen on a human girl.

"P-lease I-I can't take it, H-have sex with me" He smiled at her innocence removing his fingers getting a sad whimper. He chuckled rubbing the head of his cock against her. Sammy felt like she was on fire, she loved everything he was doing. He leaned forward kissing her gently knowing this was going to hurt her. He decided fast was better ramming all the way in. Sammy's back arched off the tree as she cried out in pain and pleasure. He kissed her sweetly it taking all his will power to not move or thrust making sure she ok. He wiped a tear away with his thumb. He waited until he couldn't anymore pulling out and thrusting in again. Her moans were mixed with pleasure. "I-I don't eVAN! Nng.. K-know your name.." She tried talking to him making him chuckle lightly as he continued thrusting into her his pace picking up slamming into her harder than before finding her sweet spot "HA T-There! P-Please!" He kissed deeply silencing her as he continuously hit that spot making her moan, whine and wiggle. The tree was cutting into her back with each thrust his hands holding her up. He leaned to her ear as he felt himself coming undone, he bit her ear gently pulling back. He felt her walls close around him knowing she was about to come "Mmm-Hah-nnGH! I-I'm" She couldn't finish her sentence as her climax hit racking her body hard sending him over the edge. He thrusted a few more times before he slammed into her hard coming deep in her with a loud throaty moan that sent Shivers down Sammy's spine. He reached behind her untying her as he laid down in the soft grass with her.

"My name is Kyoya" He murmured moving her hair out of her face kissing her forehead "And you're all mine."


	2. Sweet treat!

Chapter two: Sweet Treat

Sammy was working at the café as usual this time in a cute yellow and pink dress with a big yellow bow in back. It had been a week or so since Sammy had met Kyoya, and she wasn't happy. He hadn't come back to the café or anything she puffed out her cheek sitting a plate of cake down roughly onto the table. "You look like a frog" Sammy looked down glaring at the boy with lazy blue eyes.

"Sorry master would it please you if I smiled?" She knew she had to keep up the act or she would in fact lose her job. So she smiled putting her worries in the back of her mind.

"My name is Sen and no, I'd rather see the real you" He moved his bangs out of his eyes curious about her. Sammy didn't want to say it but he looked like a girl. He had his blonde hair back in a ponytail the only exception was his bangs that hung just above his chin making his cat like eyes ever more cat like. She smiled lighter nodding to him. "What's got you riled up so much?" She looked at him as if to question whether or not to tell him.

"Just a relationship problem" He looked skeptical.

"You can't have a relationship with someone who you slept with then never saw again" Sammy blinked at him her mouth open a little in shock making him smirk. "It's written all over you; for one you have no ring, two no marks of love besides the huge bite on your neck which seems a week or so old" She looked down at the ground making him sigh. "It makes since though, it's the month of the moon" Sammy looked at him confused making him laugh. "Have you heard the story of the wolves?"

"You mean like werewolves?" he laughed again making her puff her cheek again.

"Kind of, not the traditional ones though. This is about men who gain the attributes of a wolf but never change. It is said Serena when she fell in love with Endymion the gods were pissed and told her she wasn't allowed to see him anymore and made it where man had night. To help them Serena blessed Endymion with the gift of wolves, it gives the person the senses, teeth, and claws of a wolf. Sadly their bed head to." He rolled his eyes "But it is said that Serena gave them a month of full power where they could mate and spread the gene for all humans" Sammy had been listening intently nodding once he was done.

"That's a good story but what does it have to do with me?" He smirked crossing his legs as he took a bite of cake.

"Women Wolves are rare; the gene is usually only male. But for the ones who are the female wolves their scent becomes irresistible to the males" He thought she would get it but she tilted her head to the side.

"That didn't answer my question." Sen leaned forward kissing her gently on the lips his hand running up her leg. She took a sharp breath looking at him funny. As he stood up dragging her into the back room of her work closing and locking the door behind him before he gently pushed her into the door. He looked at her kissing her gently his hands holding onto her sides gently. He licked her lip making her gasp as he deepened the kiss his tongue trailing in her mouth lazily before he found a sensitive spot playing with it. Sen pulled back and looked at her smiling lightly at the noise she made.

"May I continue?" She looked at him her eyes fogged with longing as she nodded slowly not sure why she felt this way. Her mind was screaming for her to get a grip but she couldn't. Everywhere he touched tingled. Sen sucked her neck gently pulling the bow in back as he unzipped the dress. The feeling of the dress sliding off her skin gave Sammy chills. She thought how bad she must look compared to other girls until she heard a growl come from Sen as he kissed her a little rougher than before. "You are beautiful, stop thinking things like that" If she had been in a coherent mind she might have questioned how he knew that.

"Sen.." She wanted him to touch her to make the burning between her legs go away. He smiled lightly kissing her again as he unclasped her bra gently, his fingers brushing over her skin like butterfly kisses leaving her wanting more. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him to her as she took over the kiss. Once she was done she pulled his shirt off throwing it to the side pushing him into the wall behind him getting a snicker. Sammy gave him a look before her hands went to work undoing his belt her fingers fumbling for a second pulling him to the ground.

Sen pulled her underwear off playing with her gently for a second before Sammy moved his hand sliding down until she found the waistband of his boxers. She pulled them off and looked at him awed by his size. She leaned forward and tentatively licked him getting a small intake of breath from him. She looked up at him for a second before kissing the tip letting her lips move over the member. Her hand moved forward to play with him more when he thrusted into her mouth, she gagged a little and Sen put his hand on her head almost purring "Sorry" His voice was gruff. Sammy swirled her tongue around his length as a answer getting a soft moan from him. He played with her hair until she went faster making him moan. "S-ammy if you don't stop I'm going to.." He couldn't finish, before he could Sammy hummed making his head tilt back as he came. Sammy didn't know what to do so she swallowed it all down making Sen chuckle. She pulled back leaving a trail of saliva feeling like she had done something wrong, but she had another idea. She crawled on his lap kissing him. He tasted himself in the kiss, he played with her breasts feeling her hand wrap around him again. Sen pulled back. "You sure about that?" She simply nodded.

Slowly she pressed down sitting on him, she gasped, he was just a bit bigger than she remembered Kyoya being. She didn't stop until he was all the way in, his hands were placed on her hips holding her his thumb rubbing gently not wanting her in pain. He leaned up and kissed her nose all his self-control holding him back from pounding her senseless. Sen let out a heavy moan when Sammy moved for the first time. His thumb dug into her hip a little making her wince but she kept moving rolling her hips searching for the spot she knew would end it fast. "S-Sen.." He knew what she wanted, he rolled her over and took control shoving into her with more force than she could get. He smirked smugly as he hit her sweet spot hard, her back arched pushing herself flush against him. He moaned feeling her breasts against his chest, he wrapped a arm around her holding onto holding her gently as feeling the heat in his stomach pool. He leaned forward and kissed the spot where Kyoya had bit his hair laying over her shoulder. Thrusting only a few more times he came inside her going as deep as he could.

Sammy moved her hips in time with his thrusts feeling herself close, when he came inside her she felt herself come undone, she wrapped her arms tighter around him. Her head fell back while he held her up smiling lightly. "Do you feel better now?" Sammy blushed looking off to the side as he held her "You don't look like a frog anymore" She looked up at him and laughed lightly smiling warmly when he kissed her cheek sweetly. "I think we should take a nap" She looked at him curious as to how he knew what she was thinking. He picked her up going into a corner; it had blankets and pillows for when the Café did a different style mostly for Japanese holidays. He made a little nest laying her down before cuddling around her playing with her hair until she fell asleep. He snuggled her as he too fell asleep soundly with a soft smile.


	3. Dive in!

Gold dip

Sen had been coming in to the café every day and today he seemed a little off "What's wrong Sen?" She was wearing a bright yellow dress that was big and puffy making her seem like a cream puff.

"Nothing.. You just seem to work so hard, you need a day off" He boss came by about that time and smiled.

"I think that's a great idea!" he smirked "Do you have any ideas for her?" Sen was using his power over minds to control him forcing him to give her time off.

"Well I have a free pass to the pool I was going to give her" He nodded smiling

"Alright I'll give you tomorrow off go and have fun" Sammy was trying to get her decision but the men talked over her "Here's a swimsuit as well!" Sammy thought this all seemed a little planned.

*Next day*

Sammy was walking down the path leading to the public pool, her mother had been keen on letting her going as well. She sighed but had given in deciding it best to just let it go. She walked up to the pool going inside sighing lightly, she gave the man her pass and went in. She sat her towel down and slid out of her shoes going and slipping into the water with a sigh not noticing the gold eyes on her that seemed to follow her from the other side of the semi-full pool. The boy watched her take a lap and then another before she stopped, he swam over to her smiling lightly

"Hi! You seem lonely mind if I join you?" She looked up at the boy who was only a mere inch taller than her which was, she was going to say something but he sat down anyway "I'm Ed, your Sammy right?"

"Yes, but how did you know" he shrugged

"I'm a wolf, we know things like that" He smiled his gold eyes flashing making Sammy blink a little "You already met my brothers" Sammy stood up fast

"You're not going to try and have sex with me are you?" Edward smiled a toothy grin

"Of course I am, your scent is too much for me not to, but I'll wait for now. Let's just have fun" he cannon balled in splashing Sammy, she stood there looking at him deciding to leave. She turned and noticed for the first time that the children here all had ears and tails 'They are all wolves?!' The adults were all either watching their kids or sleeping not really caring much about anything else, she look down at Ed who was looking up with big puppy eyes that melted her heart.

'Just for a few minutes….' She jumped in going under water opening her eyes seeing Ed under the water smirking, she looked down at herself not seeing anything out of place so she swam forward pushing him down as she swam ahead. They played this game of catch for a while, almost two whole hours before Ed caught her in a corner smiling.

"Caught you" He kissed her cheek making her blush a light red, she grabbed the side and pulled herself out jumping in behind him making him smile bigger when she gave the come at me sign "Alright I'll catch you again" He chased after her his blonde braided hair coming undone as he caught her against the wall "Do you really mind?" he whispered kissing her ear biting it gently making her face redder than before her throat working against her. She moved getting away from him sitting on the edge of the pool. "Mind what?"

"You've had sex with both my brothers, do you mind now?" She was going to respond but a moan came out instead, he had moved his head in-between her legs playing with her gently. She felt strange, she had slept with two men now, and she loved Sen for Christ's sake! But she still found this arousing. "Your turning into one" he pulled her in again grinded his crotch into her backside making her shutter at the feel of his hardening member.

"O-one of what?" Edward leaned forward shoving her more into the side of the pool her hands gripping it tightly, her knuckled turning white with the force she was grabbing the edge with as Ed bit hard on her neck. "A werewolf" He reached around her his hand sliding under her bra pinching her nipple gently, the callouses on his fingers giving her a new feeling from the other times she had. She bit her lip letting out a small growl as she shoved him under water making him pop up coughing hard seeing her swim into the deeper water. He growled deeply following her fast pinning her faster than before not letting her get away as he gripped her hands behind her. "Why are you fighting? You want it" he moved his hand into her swimsuit bottoms feeling how wet she was making him smirk.

"I-I love Sen! Not you! Not Kyoya!" She wasn't fighting because she did want it but she wanted Sen more.

"Sen set this up" She looked back at him with disbelief. "Oh it's not that hard to figure out, he made your boss give you the day off, and even got a free pass for you! We brothers want you for ourselves" he leaned forward kissing her gently not surprised when she kissed back, she was almost theirs after all.

'What am I doing? I love Sen..' She thought about it more and realized that she loved Kyoya to and even this new boy she didn't even know yet! 'Why?' She made a mental note to ask later when Edward pulled her top off kissing her back gently as his hand moved down massaging her clit making her moan and growl as she held onto the edge. She rolled her body down forcing him to rub harder. He turned her around so she had to hold on to him as he brought her legs out of the deep water, taking her bottoms off he set them next to her head making her blush, he moved his swimming trunks down so that his dick was sitting near her entrance "I love you Samantha" She looked at him getting a chill when he used her full name. He kissed her forehead his hair tickling her neck as he shoved into her making her moan low. "Careful, they'll hear you" He smirked seeing the horror on her face as she remembered where they were, she tried to pull herself off of him before her hand slipped sending him into her spot forcing her to bite her lip to keep from moaning loud. He pulled back ramming in harder as she moved her hand covering her mouth.

He looked down at her smiling trying to make her lose it even a little, but it took him closer to the edge making him moan into her ear. Sammy wrapped her arms around his neck tighter digging her nails in feeling herself coming undone, she tried hard to keep everything down but it wasn't too much longer until she released letting out a small throaty moan. Edward pulled her closer as he moved slower coming inside smirking "Wasn't that fun" Sammy gave him a look that made him flinch, it was a look saying that it was a good thing she was tired or he would have been hit. He pulled her bottoms under the water slipping them and her top back onto her as he picked her up and carried her out to an expensive hotel laying her down on the fluffy bed lying next to her as she cuddled to him. He kissed her gently before they went for another round. He pulled the blanket up over her as he hugged her to him, she was already falling asleep but managed to speak. "I love you Ed… I don't know why but I love you.. All three of you" Edward smiled kissing her head gently.

"One day all three of us will be able to tell you why, but until then just know that we love you to." He looked down at her seeing she was already asleep, he looked at her lovingly before he clicked off the light letting her sleep before he fell asleep with her.


End file.
